finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Heavensward Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Heavensward Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 蒼天のイシュガルド オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti en 2016. Il inclut les musiques de Heavensward, et certaines de sa version 3.1 Final Fantasy XIV: As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness. Pistes #'Heavensward' #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Omega Bone #'A Cold Wind' (雪風) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Solid' (堅牢 ～イシュガルド下層：昼～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Against the Wind' (風に向かって ～クルザス西部高地：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Melt' (熱戦 ～イシュガルド地方：戦闘～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Descent' (堕落 ～廃砦探索 ダスクヴィジル～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ryo Takahashi #'Ominous Prognisticks' (不吉なる前兆) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Black and White' (黒闇と白雪) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Nobility Sleeps' (ノブレス・スリープス ～イシュガルド上層：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Borderless' (国境なき空) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Shelter' (旅の宿) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Lost in the Clouds' (雲に隠れて ～アバラシア雲海：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Coming Home' (大らかな家) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Like a Summer Rain' (夏の雨の如く ～神域浮島 ネバーリープ～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Close to the Heavens' (天上の世界 ～アバラシア雲海：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Jewel' (宝石 ～雲海探索 ディアデム諸島～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'For the Sky' (天のため) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Safety in Numbers' (みんなでいれば怖くない) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Painted Foothills' (彩られし山麓 ～高地ドラヴァニア：昼～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'The Hand that Gives the Rose' (武神降臨 ～蛮神ラーヴァナ前哨戦～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Unbending Steel' (曲がらぬ刃 ～蛮神ラーヴァナ討滅戦～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Dan Inoue #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Painted Skies' (彩られし夜空 ～高地ドラヴァニア：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Slumber Eternal' (永遠の眠り ～霊峰踏破 ソーム・アル～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Landlords' (ランドロード ～ドラヴァニア雲海：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'What is Love ?' (それは愛くぽ？) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Roar of the Wyrm' (邪竜の咆吼 ～邪竜血戦 ドラゴンズエアリー～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Skylords' (スカイロード ～ドラヴァニア雲海：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Contention' (闘争) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #'Nobility Obliges' (ノブレス・オブリージュ ～イシュガルド上層：昼～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yukiko Takada #'Hallowed Halls' (聖座 ～強硬突入 イシュガルド教皇庁～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'The Heavens' Ward' (蒼天騎士団) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Night in the Brume' (雲霧街の夜霧 ～イシュガルド下層：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yukiko Takada #'Heavy Rain' (雷雨の如く) #:Composition: Yukiko Takada #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Limitless Blue' (果てなき蒼 ～蛮神ビスマルク前哨戦～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Woe that Is Madness' (狂気なる災厄 ～蛮神ビスマルク討滅戦～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Misconception' (誤想) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ken Ito #'Missing Pages' (欠けた頁 ～低地ドラヴァニア：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Paradise Found' (約束の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Mushroomery' (マトーヤの洞窟 ～蒼天～) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yukiko Takada #'Ink Long Dry' (万世の言葉 ～禁書回収 グブラ幻想図書館～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Homestead' (ホームステッド) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'The Silent Regard of Stars' (静寂の星空 ～低地ドラヴァニア：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Poison Ivy' (有毒植物 ～草木庭園 聖モシャーヌ植物園～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Upon the Rocks' (座礁 ～制圧巨塔 シリウス大灯台～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Aetherpause' (エーテル圏 ～魔航船ヴォイドアーク～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'In Darkness, There Is One' (深淵に潜む者 ～魔航船ヴォイドアーク～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'Voidal Manifest' (ヴォイドの棺 ～魔航船ヴォイドアーク～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'Stone and Steel' (石と鋼) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Order Yet Undeciphered' (未解読法則 ～魔大陸アジス・ラー～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Unbreakable' (アンブレーカブル ～博物戦艦 フラクタル・コンティニアム～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ryo Takahashi #'Imagination' (イマジネーション ～蒼天聖戦 魔科学研究所～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Heroes Never Die' (英傑は死なず ～蒼天幻想 ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド討滅戦～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Heroes' (英傑 ～ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド討滅戦～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Inception' (発端) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Dragonsong' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Kazutoyo Maehiro #:Traduction: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway #'Sins of the Father, Sins of the Son' (製造者責任 ～機工城アレキサンダー：起動編～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Locus' (ローカス ～機工城アレキサンダー：起動編～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Masayoshi Soken & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #'Metal' (メタル ～機工城アレキサンダー：起動編～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Masayoshi Soken & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #'Torn from the Heavens' (天より降りし力) from A Realm Reborn #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Film Score #'A New Hope' (希望の都) from A Realm Reborn #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Film Score Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV